Experimentation
by AdoreEmison
Summary: Beca regrets not taking Chloe up on her offer in the tent, so she decides to approach her the night before graduation. Don't read if underage! My first proper femslash, smut, one-shot, so go easy on me? And R&R?


**Hi guys, so me and a friend had this idea of turning one of my imagines into a one shot so here it is.  
This is my first proper femslash smut, so I need people to go easy on me if I get things wrong. Also this isn't beta'ed so I apologise for any mistakes and grammatical errors.  
** **Yes this is a Bechloe fanfic (Beca and Chloe) from Pitch Perfect, I ship them a lot. I seem to have a thing for gay couples ... Eh who cares.  
Anyways, to all you Bechloe shippers I hope you enjoy this. It's longer than I was expecting to go but I really hope you do like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

The brunette takes a deep breath in and pulls her trench coat tightly around her form; even though the dimly lit halls are empty she doesn't want to take a chance of giving anyone else a peep show. As she reaches the door she needs to knock on her fears step up a notch and she freezes on the spot. Unwanted thoughts fly around the brunette's head. She doesn't know if what she's about to do will be received well. Yes the redhead had flirted, and yes she had given the brunette a chance to be with her, but what if she had found another? What if she didn't want the brunette anymore?

They had all been down at the party on the campus square, a last hoorah of sorts before graduation, before they all leave to pursue their careers. But the redhead had left early, too early. Normally she would have danced with her brunette best friend; normally they would have been drunk together before the redhead passed out on the brunette's lap.

Just as the brunette is about to leave to go back to her own room the door suddenly opens and a blonde angrily stamps past as she shouts, "You're such a goddamn cock tease Chloe! If you can't put out you shouldn't have called me!"

Taken aback from the blonde's outburst the brunette barely has any time to move away from the door. So when the redhead reaches to close it she finds the brunette with her mouth agape, fiddling with the belt around her torso that holds the trench coat shut together.

"What … What are you doing here Beca?" asks the redhead as she stares at her friend anxiously.

"I erm … Well I …" Beca scrunches and un-scrunches her brows as she tries to explain what she was doing before she found another girl coming out of the redhead's room. Her right hand goes up to her forehead as she scratches at her hairline slightly, still not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Why aren't you at the party Beca?" the redhead enquires as she now leans against the doorframe, a slight smirk gracing her features as she takes in her friend's attire.

"Well you see I … I was coming here to check on you … ?" Beca replies questioning her own statement.

The redhead's brow rises as she looks the brunette up and down. A smirk takes over her features, but she masks it quickly as she says, "Oh … Well, I'm fine, did you want to come in?"

"Oh erm sure if you're not busy?"

"No, I'm not busy as you just saw" the redhead responds as she tilts her head and moves slightly covering the doorway a bit more, leaving barely any space to walk by.

The brunette slides passed her friend, who leaves very little room to manoeuvre and sits down at the desk chair. She picks up the framed picture of just the two of them from when they were at Aubrey's retreat, and smiles as she remembers the memories they all made their. Her mind goes to one particular moment, when they were all in the tent and the redhead had told her that she had wished she had experimented more. She now regrets not taking her up on the blatant offer, but at the time she was in a relationship.

Beca is startled out of her thoughts when the redhead's voice whispers into her ear, "I love this picture of us"

Beca nods her head once as she places the frame back to its position in front of all the other pictures. She slowly turns to look up into the redheads eyes, and what she finds is there is enough to give her the courage she needs.

"Chloe …"

Chloe moves back slightly, giving her friend the space she needs; her hopes rising far more than they ever should. She's always been the one to initiate anything sexual or flirtatious, and even though Beca played along before she'd always put a stop to it. Chloe has always known that she's felt more for the brunette than the brunette felt for her, and she's been hoping that the brunette would open her eyes and see her for more than just a confidant, for more than just a best friend.

"Yes Beca …" Chloe says softly as she backs away more to allow Beca to come to her this time.

Beca stares at her friend's retreating form and realises that the longer she takes the more likely Chloe will find someone else, just like how she found that blonde tonight. So, taking a deep breath in Beca stands up and squares her shoulders as she approaches Chloe.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night … that night in the tent?" Beca asks, staring up at Chloe.

Chloe shakes her head, she knows the exact words that were spoken between the two that night, but she wants Beca to acknowledge them, and she wants Beca to utter those words to her. She watches as worry crosses Beca's eyes, she watches as Beca takes another breath in and gulps, and she watches as Beca wipes her palms across the front of the trench coat that is covering her beautiful form. But her eyes widen as Beca's hands go straight for the knot holding the coat closed, and her body freezes in surprise as she notices a slight opening, allowing a small silver of skin to peak through.

The brunette musters up all her courage as she unties the knot and slowly walks over to the redhead. Once they're only a few centimetres apart she stops and looks the redhead in the eyes as she whispers, "You said that one of your biggest regrets was not experimenting enough in college …" Before the brunette carries on she lets her trench coat fall down onto her shoulders, giving the redhead more to gawk at and then carries on, "So since tomorrow is graduation, and today is our last night at college I thought we could do some experimenting ..."

Chloe bites down onto her lower lip as she tries to not let a stray moan escape when her eyes fall onto skin that has been exposed to her. The creaminess of Beca's pale skin, the curve of her cleavage in the lacy contraption that's holding her most private areas hostage from her hungry stare. Yes they both had seen each other naked 4 years ago when Chloe had cornered Beca in the shower stall to sing, but at that point for the redhead it was more about the petite brunette's voice than her body. As her eyes finish their journey Chloe takes a step closer to Beca, leaving just a tiny gap between their bodies, one slight movement and they'd be touching.

She smirks down at her friend, her hand drifting to Beca's neck, where she lightly traces patterns into her skin. Gazing into her eyes, Chloe whispers back, "Experimenting? And what would come of our experiment? I mean, what would be the aim Beca?"

Catching on to what Chloe was playing at, Beca smirks slightly as she tiptoes to reach the redhead's ear, her hands find purchase on her shoulders, and she whispers breathily, "The aim would be to see how many times we can satisfy each other before graduation tomorrow, whilst we're still college students", and just as she pulls back, she reaches back up and leaves a light kiss on Chloe's neck. Chloe gasps, not expecting such a bold move to come from Beca. Quickly righting herself Chloe smiles slyly, a glint in her eye as she pulls Beca flush against her, causing the trench coat to fall down her shoulders and onto her arms.

The redhead smiles widely when she notices the brunette's wide eyes at her own bold gesture. Leaning down she nuzzles into Beca's neck peppering kisses over her sensitive skin, producing goose-bumps as she murmurs, "Then by all means, let's experiment". Removing her lips away from the brunette's skin the redhead stares at her with heavy-lidded eyes and leans down close until their lips are just a breath apart and whispers, "And I _want_ amazing results to _come_ out from our little experiment"

A small whimper escapes the brunette's lips.

And that's all it takes for all hell to break loose …

Their lips mould together in a fiery passion of pure, scorching heat. Their hands finding purchase on each other's body trying to shed clothing as fast as possible. Beca's trench coat hits the floor as Chloe pushes her up against the wooden door. Needing to one up the redhead, Beca pushes Chloe away, but before Chloe can protest she has her on top of the bed. The redhead's eyes widen as the brunette straddles her stomach staring into her eyes, the usual sapphire colour changing into a much darker shade as lust overtakes the brunette.

A tear and clattering of buttons resounds in the room, accompanied with a loud moan as Beca rips Chloe's shirt open. The brunette's lips find purchase on the redhead's collarbone, her tongue flicking out after every kiss, tasting her satin like skin. Chloe arches her back, pushing her chest out towards Beca, who is trailing kisses over every inch of available skin she can find.

As Beca's lips finally leave Chloe's chest their eyes meet, both breathing heavily, both wanting, needing the other to make a move.

The redhead's eyes sparkle slightly, a sly smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she watches the brunette reach behind herself and unclasp the hook, freeing her from the lacy prison. She watches with rapt fascination as the straps slide down the brunette's arms, but they're held there, not falling down anymore, not allowing the redhead to gawk at what she wants. Frowning she looks up into the brunette's eyes needing to question her, but what she finds there is a smirk.

The brunette smirks down at her friend, her eyes moving from the redhead's to the redhead's bra, her brow rising in question. Not expecting Chloe to agree so quickly Beca lets out a yelp as she falls backwards onto the bed when the redhead suddenly sits up, unhooks her bra and flings it across the room. Not wanting to miss the chance to see her friend, the redhead grabs the brunette's bra and tugs, causing it to move and giving her a show.

A whimper escapes Chloe's lips as she stares down at her friend hungrily. Sitting up slowly Beca finally notices Chloe's state of undress and her eyes rapidly run over every inch of her exposed body. Without much conscious thought her hand reaches out and she cups the redhead's right boob and squeezes ever so slightly. The brunette had never been with a girl before, all of this being new, so Chloe places her hand over Beca's squeezing both their hands, showing Beca how she likes it. Their hands work together over Chloe's upper body causing her to moan out in pleasure. But Chloe is taken by surprise when Beca leans in and brushes her tongue over her nipple, which hardens even more as Beca blows over it, a smirk gracing her face as she notices the redhead's shock.

The brunette's smirk is short lived as she finds herself flipped over and on her back as the redhead now straddles her thighs. Leaning in close to the brunette, their noses touching, the redhead whispers, "That wasn't very nice".

Staring into the redhead's eyes the brunette props up slightly so that their lips are barely touching and replies, "We both know you liked that".

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't, but taking me by surprise like that wasn't nice" whispers back the redhead as she slides her hand into the brunette's hair and lightly tugs it back causing the brunette's neck to arch and a moan to leave her lips. "You're going to pay for that, whether it's tonight or another time" whispers the redhead sliding her nose over the column of the brunette's neck.

"Oh yeah, says who?" is the brunette's response through clenched teeth as she tries to hold back her whimpers, not wanting to show her redhead how much she liked this.

"Says me" the redhead replies, her teeth lightly sinking into the brunette's skin leaving a mark.

"Fuck" whimpers the brunette breathily as the redhead sucks the sting away, her eyes darkening even more as she tries to rub her thighs together.

"Fuck is what we're going to do" says the redhead gliding one of her hands down the brunette's body until she reaches her hardened peak and gives it a pinch, causing the brunette to arch into her body. She traces her finger round the brunette's chest, sometimes flicking her nipple and other times completely skipping over it.

The brunette whimpers quietly, needing more but not wanting to ask, not wanting to plead. Her thighs try to rub against each other but every time they move the redhead clamps her knees firmly against them, not allowing any friction to relieve the brunette. Tilting down, the redhead ghosts her lips over the brunette's chest, peppering light kisses over the trail her fingers had created.

The brunette's whimpers turn into quiet moans as the redhead flicks her tongue over the brunette's hardened peaks, and those quiet moans become louder as the redhead lightly bites down onto the brunette.

"Come on Beca, say it. Ask me" the redhead says sultrily.

The brunette bites down onto her lower lip not wanting to break, but the pleasure becomes painful and she needs more, "Oh fuck … Chloe please" moans the brunette.

"Mmmm yes Beca?" responds the redhead.

"Please Chloe, I need more" whimpers out the brunette as she throws her head back in pleasure when the redhead sucks her nipple into her warm mouth.

Letting go of her, Chloe nips at Beca's neck as she says, "Need more what Beca? You have to be more specific with me."

Not being able to take any more of the redhead's teasing the brunette shouts, "Fine, fine, you win!" The redhead moves back slightly and cocks her brow. But the brunette has had enough and she sits up pushing the redhead, causing her to also sit up. And then the brunette's hands glide up the redhead's neck and she pulls her towards her lips until they're barely grazing each other before she breathily says, "I need you to slide your fingers into me, I need to feel your lips everywhere on me, I need to feel you, I need to feel you come undone over me, I need to taste you, I need to watch you lose all control, I just need you".

"Oh god …" pants the redhead not having expected such words from her brunette.

The brunette moves in closer and their lips skim against each other lightly. This occurs twice more before the redhead shakes out of the daze she's in and pushes the brunette back onto the mattress. Chloe lays over Beca, their bodies lining up as they kiss and grind against one another. Lightly tracing the tip of her tongue over the brunette's mouth, she asks for permission. The brunette opens her mouth, and their tongues dance over each other in tandem.

After a while the redhead sits up as she takes off her jeans, pulling her underwear off with it. As she's undressing the brunette watches, mouth agape, taking it all in, trying to memorise it as though this would be her only chance to gaze at her redhead.

Chloe climbs back over Beca, her hands slide up Beca's legs, over her knees and up onto her thighs, her fingers graze down inwards, lightly scratching at her inner thighs before trailing back up and reaching the waistline of her underwear. She looks up at Beca, asking for permission. Not looking at Chloe, Beca bites her lip and nods once as she cooperates by lifting her hips up.

Noticing how nervous her brunette is, the redhead doesn't blatantly stare; instead she reaches her hand out and cups the brunette's face lightly as she lays kisses over her lips. She pulls them both down onto the bed, both facing each other whilst on their sides. As they kiss the brunette loosens up, and so the redhead scoots closer until there's no space between them.

Lip to lip.

Chest to chest.

Skin on skin.

No barriers in the way.

Chloe's hand slowly drifts down until it touches Beca's inner thigh. She massages Beca's creamy skin, making her loosen up more. She teases Beca, touching her everywhere apart from where she needs her the most. Beca thrusts forward towards Chloe's hand whilst rubbing her thighs together for more friction. And yet still, Chloe carries on ignoring her most intimate part.

It's only when Beca places her hand on Chloe's thigh does Chloe freeze. Beca's hand glides up over Chloe's thigh and follows the pattern that she had traced on Beca. But unlike Chloe, Beca lightly traces over Chloe's wet folds, gathering moisture on her fingers.

Both girls gasp. Beca from feeling how wet her redhead is. And Chloe from feeling her brunette's fingers touch her.

And that's all it takes.

Chloe's fingers touch Beca; she runs her fingers over Beca's folds, rubbing the moisture over the brunette's clit in a teasing manner. But when Beca places her fingers at Chloe's entrance Chloe stops and stares at the brunette wide eyed. She thrusts forward, wanting Beca to fuck her, to just do it. But Beca keeps her fingers still, waiting for Chloe, wanting her to do the same. She reaches for the redhead's hand and places it over where she needs her the most. Both girls stare at one other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

However unlike last time, Chloe goes first. She pushes her finger in gasping at how tight Beca is, whilst Beca lets out a whimper. Chloe thrusts her finger in and out before she uses her thumb to rub Beca's clit as she adds another finger. Beca moans out and arches into Chloe, who whimpers slightly and thrusts her hips towards the brunette. Taking the hint Beca finally pushes her fingers into Chloe, causing the redhead to sigh from pleasure.

Both girls increase their speeds to match and then out do the other. Their lips crash onto each other as they pant and moan while their limbs tangle together.

"Oh fuck … Ch-Chl-Chloe …Shit … So …" Beca pants out between moans.

Chloe uses her other hand and pinches Beca's nipple as she adds in a third finger, stretching the brunette even more. Beca whimpers and tries to move away, but Chloe rolls over until she's on top. Smirking down at the brunette she whispers, "You won't be able to get away that easily from me anymore Beca".

"Oh god … You're so … Fuck … So beautiful" Beca says breathing heavily, one of her hands cupping Chloe's cheek as she smiles up at her.

Chloe smiles back, loving the emotions that are visible in Beca's eyes.

Wanting, no needing to see her brunette come undone because of her the redhead slides down until she reaches the brunette's thighs. She places kisses on the brunette's inner thigh, varying from soft nips to hard nips that will leave marks. As the redhead reaches the apex of the brunette's thighs the brunette props herself up on her elbows and stares down at the redhead. The redhead smirks up from between the brunette's thighs and places a kiss right above her clit, causing the brunette to moan. Wanting more of those sounds, the redhead licks the brunette from top to bottom. After repeating this a few times she takes the brunette's clit into her mouth and sucks lightly on it, using her tongue to flick it every once in a while. The brunette's moans urge her on to go faster, to give her brunette more pleasure.

The brunette's moans become louder and her head is thrown back as her back arches higher and higher from the pleasure that's coursing through her veins. When the redhead bites down onto her clit the brunette props herself back onto her elbows and watches as her redhead eats her out. Just the thought causes immense pleasure to shoot through her and seeing it brings her closer to the brink.

The redhead feels the brunette starting to writhe more and more under her touch, she can hear the brunette's pants becoming louder, her moans and whimpers merging into each other. She knew her brunette was close and knowing that it was because of her causes the redhead to feel wetness dripping down her own thigh. She rubs them together, trying to find some type of relief. So she ups the ante, one of her hands reaches up to tease the brunette's nipple, whilst the other thrusts in and out of the brunette at a fast pace, and her mouth is completely focused on the brunette's clit.

As soon as Chloe stimulates her at every sensitive nerve ending, Beca feels spasms start within her, and she says loudly between whimpers and moans, "OH FUCK … CHLOE OH MY GOD … SHIT! YES … OH SO GOOD! YES RIGHT THERE … CHLOE RIGHT FUCK YES THERE! FASTER OH GOD FASTER! I'M SO CL…CL…CLOSE"

Chloe listens to Beca and follows her cues. And when she again lightly bites down onto Beca's clit Beca completely arches off the bed as her hands fists the sheets tightly, and she screams, "OH FUCK YES CCCHLLOOOEEEEE! YES YES YES YES YES!"

Chloe licks up every last drop that Beca offers, and even though she's orgasmed Chloe doesn't stop touching Beca. Beca writhes and twitches on the bed trying to get away from Chloe's hands as her body is hypersensitive. She tugs on Chloe's hands and tries to pull her up towards her. Getting the message Chloe smiles slyly as she moves up Beca's body and lies down next to her brunette.

The brunette turns to look at her redhead and smiles coyly at her when she notices the shit eating grin that is painted on the redhead's face. A slight wetness is noticeable around the redhead's mouth and this causes the brunette to blush lightly. The redhead laughs quietly and cups the brunette's cheek before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Moving away the brunette looks up at the redhead and smiles as she says, "Thank you".

"You're welcome … Actually it was _my pleasure_ " responds the redhead with a smirk.

"Actually, it wasn't your pleasure, it was mine" laughs the brunette.

" _Actually_ it was mine, I mean look" says the redhead as she takes the brunette's hand and places it between her thighs where her wetness dripped down.

The brunette smirks and rolls over until she's straddling the redhead and says, "For our experiment I'm definitely going to need a sample".

The redhead gasps out, "Beca"

"Yes Chloe" is the brunette's response as she slides downwards with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **SO ... What did you think?  
Was it any good? I need honest opinions please.  
And if I get no reviews or favs or follows I'm just assuming it was crap and that I won't be writing anymore of these Bechloe one shots =')  
SO if you want more then tell me in the reviews and what you'd like to see as a one shot and I'll try to make something up :)**

 **Love Emison'sTwi-Hard x**


End file.
